


Teaser Story #2

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [5]
Category: CloudXTifa - Fandom, NARUHINA - Fandom, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom, narutoshippudden
Genre: Multi, SasuSaku - Freeform, animefanfics, hinata uzumaki - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, narutoxoc, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my teaser story ^^This is teaser story #2
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377
Kudos: 1





	Teaser Story #2

‘Fuck! Fuck!’

‘Fuck!’

‘Holy Shit!’ 

Slams the door behind her and moves further from the door. Angel was panicking. She had to get out of here. Her head looking around until she remember of the bookshell . The secret passage. Quickly as she could races to find the book to unlock it before he shows up. 

“I can’t believe I kissed him!” saying out loud while focus on the task to find the way out. 

‘Stupid Ino!’ threw a book across the room. ‘Her and her Stupid games!’ tosses another pile of books and finds the one before she could reach for the book then She hears a click to the door. Her body freezes up as turns to see him entering the room. Panting heavily from the goose chase that she cause from running away. Itachi looks at her as takes a step forward. 

“Stop!” her back towards the bookshell “Don’t come any closer.” Warns him as her accent was stern and serious. “Angel please I-” he starts but she cuts him off “I don’t want to hear it.” Looks away while her hand scrambles sneaky to the book. “I’ve heard enough.” Panting a little recovering her last breath. Eyes staring eye to eye. Midnight Blue and Onyx Black eyes. 

The Uchiha steps forward and Angel quickly goes to unlock the bookshell but it didn’t click. So decides to climb the book shell to the vent. Before she could climb the book shell, A slam of arms has trap her and nowhere to escape. The tension rises from her back slowly turns to face the Uchiha.  
“Itachi….” Whispers his name gently and clam soothing. The way she says his name is like a gentle lullaby that you would sing to a child to put them at ease before sleeping. 

“Please listen to me.” Angel looks up at him “But you love Sakura…” presses her hands together squeezing them hard. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Grabs her hands to prevent from doing any harm herself. 

“I don’t love her.” She hears him say “I love you, Angel.” Angel raises her head eyes directly at him “Me?” eyes start to water “B-B-B-Bu-Bu-Bu- We- suppose- ” stutters in her words that she gets cut off by his lips press against hers. Eyes wide up. Doesn’t know what to do. Her own body takes control to kiss him back. Arms wrap around each other. Bodies glued together. The heat starts to rise up.


End file.
